1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to musical instruments, and more particularly to stringed musical instruments.
2. Description of Related Art
Stringed instruments, such as those in the guitar family, may be tuned by varying the tension of strings through rotational movement of tuning pegs or keys connected to the strings. Once a stringed instrument has been tuned so that the tuning pegs have a desired setting, the instrument may be transported, stored in a soft-sided case, and the like. The tuning pegs or keys of the stringed instrument may be subjected to inadvertent movement subsequent to tuning causing an undesirable change to the previous tuning settings. Thus, it may be desirable to utilize a technique to prevent the foregoing unintentional modification of tuning settings of the stringed instrument.